


Через год в Хогвартсе

by St_Nick



Series: Истории Хога [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, ПВП;
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Nick/pseuds/St_Nick
Summary: Последняя глава и первая брачная ночь





	Через год в Хогвартсе

**Author's Note:**

> За бетинг и критику огромное спасибо zlatik-plus

Понять бы, зачем я сел описывать ещё один отрезок своей жизни. Наверное, потому, что выпуск из Хогвартса остался позади, а каждое мгновение с Северусом мне хотелось пережить ещё раз. Что бы ни говорили завистники, а мы с ним по-прежнему вместе, и ныне наш союз ещё крепче. Нас связывала и связывает не только любовь, а и совместные, пусть и не очень весёлые приключения. Так что история, вышедшая из-под моего пера после окончания школы (примерно в августе), повествовала обо мне и Северусе — и о том, конечно, что между нами. 

Да, я как-то за своими переживаниями и семейными неурядицами забыл описать, что творилось в Хогвартсе сразу после моей победы над Волдемортом. Конечно, ничего хорошего: с февраля, кроме учёбы, мы — те, кому повезло не оказаться в госпитале, — занимались восстановлением школы. Разрушения ужасали: несколько башен, в том числе и Гриффиндорская, рухнули, а из-за смеси не самых светлых заклинаний камни нельзя было использовать. Их грузили на повозки и вывозили куда-то за Хогсмид (министерские решили сделать что-то сродни парку развлечений, но я сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь из учеников или преподавателей Хогвартса туда пойдёт). Взамен привозили новые, купленные у гоблинов, но, скажу по секрету, у многих возникли подозрения, что по накладным прошло куда больше, чем было потрачено. 

Другие разрушения оказались не столь масштабными, но и они отравляли наши ученические будни. Невилл, хромавший, но тем не менее вызвавшийся помогать, не покладая рук разбирал, чинил и заново заселял теплицы. В помощь ему отправили девочек, и, кажется, Полумна Лавгуд стала ему ближе всех остальных. По крайней мере, гулять вокруг озера по вечерам он звал именно её. 

Везде, в каждом углу поджидали проблемы: изувеченные доспехи, выбоины в стенах, сгоревшие книги и учебные пособия, взорвавшаяся лаборатория, пожар в кладовой Слизнорта, — всё, абсолютно всё требовало нашего вмешательства, потому что преподавательский состав с ног валился от усталости, отдавая сну всего два-три часа своего суточного времени. МакГонагалл высохла ещё больше. Помфри для образа банши не хватало какой-то малости. На Снейпа страшно было и смотреть, немытые волосы виделись наименьшей из бед. Основная нагрузка легла на его плечи, что ещё больше ссутулило его и добавило морщин на лбу и у крыльев носа. Да к тому же мы сами периодически щеголяли — кто щетиной, кто «гнездом на голове» или мятой рубашкой. Перфекционизм уступал место тотальной занятости. 

Списки погибших… Если бы они были ещё короче, никто из нас не огорчился бы. Как я уже говорил, Рон и Гермиона пострадали, но, слава всем силам, хранившим героев, выжили. Многим так не повезло. Из моих однокурсников погибли несколько человек: Симус Финниган, Ханна Эббот — их подвиги запечатлены в «Истории Хогвартса», и лишь Блейз Забини до последнего не мог решить, какую сторону принять в этой войне, так что можно сказать, что его грохнули свои же. Его мать, приехавшая на общую панихиду, враз из красивой женщины превратилась в высохшую от горя старуху; Нарцисса Малфой поддерживала её под локоть, потому что миссис Забини рвалась в могилу к сыну и страшно, по-звериному выла. Остальные, в том числе и министерские, сторонились её: вдруг потом окажется, что она Пожирательница Смерти, — не отмыться от этого знакомства. 

К слову, о Пожирателях: выжившие, кроме самых безумных (Кэрроу всяких и Грейбека), помогали отстраивать школу. Их ограничили в магии какими-то хитроумными артефактами и поселили ближе к заброшенным подземельям. Родители слали гневные письма, ведь для того, чтобы убить ребёнка, колдовать не обязательно, но Министерство пошло по пути закона и парировало: мол, презумпция невиновности — не доказано, что они пытали и убивали. С тех пор мы ходили группками везде, вплоть до туалетных комнат, но, надо отметить отдельно, нападений на учеников, их родителей или учителей не было. 

Магический мир мало-помалу возвращался в норму. Мы, отрезанные от основных событий, узнавали из газет о ходе следствия и процессов, — Рита Скитер к концу года выпустила хроники судов над Пожирателями, куда вошли даже фотографии поцелованных дементорами Кэрроу. Нам с Северусом она прислала подписанные экземпляры своей книги, надеясь привлечь нас к рекламной кампании, о чём завуалированно просила в сопровождающем книгу Северуса письме. В послании мне Скитер уже намекала на совершенно другое: из него я понял, что она собиралась сделать нашу пару следующими своими персонажами и жаждала интервью. Хроникёр из неё оказался куда лучше журналиста и писателя, поэтому я всё же отказался от её услуг. К тому же она не всегда придерживалась правды в своих опусах, а вторую историю, подобную той — с Амбридж, Северус вряд ли пережил бы. 

Седьмой год прошёл спокойно. Ну как спокойно? Спокойнее, чем при бытности Волдеморта, но я бы поменял это спокойствие на жизни тех, кто погиб в Последней Битве. Жаль их всех, но особенно я скучал по Дамблдору и Флитвику. Маленький профессор Чар заслонил собой от Авады упавшего первокурсника; его подвиг увековечили в золотой пластине, которая вместе со многими — их никто не считал — украсила главный вход школы. Чары после Флитвика преподавал профессор Абернати, выглядевший настолько заурядно, что уроки утратили часть своего очарования. 

Северус, несмотря на должность директора, продолжил вести Зельеварение. К преподаванию Защиты от Тёмных Искусств, по его словам, он перегорел. ЗОТИ же отдали невыразимцу, профессору Смиту, но мало кто из нас помнил, как он выглядел. В общем, мой персональный ад не закончился: Северус не отчаивался сделать из меня хотя бы не рядового обывателя, а я сопротивлялся. 

Летом прошлого года к моей фамилии добавилась ещё одна. И, кажется, больше всего по этому поводу переживали Малфой и Флинт. Драко Малфой, как никто, надеялся на наш разрыв (он даже распускал слух, что смерти Дамблдора и Флитвика как жрецов говорят яснее ясного: наш союз обречён), но всё равно надо было видеть его бледную моську, когда МакГонагалл назвала меня «мистер Поттер-Снейп», — я ещё долго смогу вызывать Патронуса, прокручивая в памяти это воспоминание. Флинт же наконец закончил школу. Вздохнули с облегчением все, начиная от учеников младших курсов и заканчивая Снейпом. Однако Маркус по-прежнему осаждал меня письмами, правда, писал в основном о своей жизни и работе, а не о чувствах. Северус, конечно, почитывал эти опусы (он открыл в себе бездну талантов, один из которых ревность). Я точно это знал, потому что его учительская душа не могла простить такого надругательства над языком, какое демонстрировал Маркус: он правил орфографические ошибки красными чернилами. 

Диплом об окончании школы я получил одним из первых. Конечно, я не был лучшим учеником курса — это почётное звание принадлежало Гермионе, но баллов по ЖАБА мне хватило, чтобы стать целителем или аврором. И в этом немалая заслуга Северуса. 

Последний день я запомнил очень чётко, невзирая на массу впечатлений и эмоций. Северусу невероятно шла чёрная праздничная мантия. Спросите, чем она отличалась от прежней? Да, собственно, всем: она прекрасно сидела по фигуре, была новой и сделанной из крашеной шерсти единорога, отчего ткань переливалась и притягивала взгляд. Это подарок Снейпу от министра Фаджа ко дню свадьбы. Моя мантия выглядела ничуть не хуже, но цвет у неё не чёрный, а сливовый. Не знаю, на что намекал Фадж цветом, но я не собирался становиться министерским чиновником. 

Как бы ни была хороша мантия, а больше всего мне хотелось сорвать её с Северуса, потому что, как я ни старался, брачная ночь напоминала что угодно, но только не саму себя. Полтора прошедших года сложно было назвать целомудренными, но и главного, на что я рассчитывал, никак не происходило. Поколебать принципы Северуса — значило взорвать Хогвартс и Министерство магии, может, тогда бы он поддался. Однако его обещание, что брачная ночь перенесётся на ночь после моего выпуска, тоже осталось в силе. 

И к этому событию я готовился. Да, я уже заказал в лавочке Хогсмида свечи с «ненавязчивым ароматом секса», раскошелился на цветы и шёлковое белье… 

Именно в магазине белья мне и всучили «бонус». Я вначале обрадовался ему, пока не разглядел. Бонус, увы, был рассчитан на женщин: полупрозрачные трусики из невесомого кружева, расшитого мелким жемчугом, и коротенькая сорочка на тонких бретельках из полос того же кружева. Не пацанский какой-то фасон. Я, конечно, понимал, что красиво одетый человек может рассчитывать на большее, чем одетый кое-как, но в сексе что главное? Как мне кажется, обнажённое тело. На депиляцию и крашеные части тела я не решился, но вымыл всё важное дважды и собственноручно сварил (под чутким руководством Северуса) лубрикант. Вернее, я расспросил его, как сварить, так что сам факт удачного приготовления зелья пока ему неизвестен. Но, думаю, он обрадуется, что я не пошёл проторенным путём и не купил не пойми что — из разряда той пакости, благодаря которой я чуть было не провалил объяснения с Северусом. 

Помимо реквизита вроде свечей и белья, я тайком приобрёл и несколько книг, так что получал диплом я с нормальной пробкой где надо и ничто меня не беспокоило, — кроме эрекции, конечно. 

Да, эту сцену стоило запечатлеть для наших потомков (если мы когда-нибудь на них решимся). 

Северус протянул мне диплом, на совсем краткий момент я повернулся спиной к залу и не смог спрятать улыбку, говоря ему: 

— Спасибо, профессор Снейп. 

И добавил: 

— Второй размер мне не мешает, Северус. 

По взгляду, опалившему мои щёки, я понял, что Северус не зря слыл проницательным человеком. И теперь не только меня мучила эрекция. Собственно, то, чего и требовалось добиться. Я не планировал оставаться на вечеринку в честь нашего выпуска: супруг очень плохо относился к моим попыткам выпить. Обычно они заканчивались ночёвками возле унитаза, а когда мне было плохо, Северус тоже не спал, и к утру мы оба напоминали инферналов. Да и брачная ночь обещала стать чем-то поинтереснее танцев и картины всеобщего разгула.

Впрочем, начиналась вечеринка вполне цивилизованно: девочки плясали, игривыми взглядами зазывая на танцпол парней, а преподаватели ходили между столиками, пытаясь найти и конфисковать всё то, что незаконно пронесли самые дерзкие выпускники. Как просветил меня Северус накануне, ничего необычного. Каждый год находились ученики, которые считали, что правила созданы для малолеток, а они готовы ко всем взрослым искушениям. Поэтому учителя славили Мерлина, если фантазии выпускников хватило лишь на спиртное. 

Только я подумал о предостережениях Снейпа, как Рон с загадочным выражением лица помахал мне рукой, показывая знаками, что в его распоряжении есть кое-что, столь же заманчивое, сколь и наказуемое. Я мотнул головой в сторону — мол, надо отойти — и направился на выход.   
Нет, в таких играх я участвовать не собирался: чтобы брачная ночь состоялась, было положено немало сил. А злой Снейп — это прежде всего преподаватель, в наказание он мог растянуть период ожидания до бесконечности. Да хоть до смерти от старости, его или моей. Рону уже было всё равно: выпустился, накуролесил, вошёл в школьные анналы как человек, не умевший пить, но ему за это не краснеть. А мне ещё предстояло научиться уживаться с Северусом, потому что какие бы слухи ни ходили, а поселить нас вместе после свадьбы никто не додумался.

Возле самой двери из Большого Зала, когда я уже поздравил себя с мастерским уходом по-английски, мне за шиворот какой-то гад вылил порцию пунша. Сладкий напиток склеил даже волоски на шее. Конечно, это могло быть совпадением или неловкостью уже порядком подвыпившего, но мне померещилась в толпе белобрысая макушка Малфоя. 

Задуманное я, конечно, довёл до конца, но настроение немного испортилось. Я совершенно не рассчитывал, что придётся переодеваться, и запасных вещей попросту не припас. А пунш, как назло, не желал расставаться с моей мантией — чем я его ни старался вывести. Наконец, признав своё поражение, я забросил грязные вещи в корзину и залез под душ, дабы отмыть сладкое пятно со своей спины. 

Я надеялся, что к концу водных процедур Северус вернётся в комнаты, но всё же надо было делать скидку на его должность и желание некоторых родителей побеседовать о судьбе своих чад или попробовать повлиять на оценки. Я выбрался из ванной, поёжился от вездесущего сквозняка и, чтобы не подхватить простуду в июне, натянул рубашку Снейпа. Член, поднявшийся полностью от предвкушения, причинял боль, но я упрямо отказывал себе в разрядке. 

Послонявшись по гостиной, я понюхал зачем-то бренди у Северуса на полке и, почти отчаявшись его дождаться, выбрал себе книгу для чтения. Успел лишь раскрыть. Северус появился бесшумно, как привидение, зацепился жадным взглядом за мои босые ноги и попросил не шевелиться. Обошёл вокруг дивана, на котором прикорнул я. Фантазия работала на пределе, вырисовывая его худощавую фигуру за спиной, его знаменитый нос, который внезапно прижался прохладным кончиком к моей коже рядом с пылавшим ухом.

— Самый лучший подарок за этот ужасный вечер, — хрипло заметил он. Я дёрнулся: его пальцы погладили свод ступни. — Ты не против, если я лично распакую свой подарок? 

Я кивнул, от волнения в горле пересохло. Шутка ли! Полтора года ожидания. Тут кто угодно разволнуется. 

— Сначала бантик, — прошептал он, подхватывая меня под колени и укладывая на спину. Упавшую книгу он, кажется, и не заметил. Его руки гладили мои голые бёдра, иногда поднимаясь к самым ягодицам или, наоборот, спускаясь к пяткам. Я не знал, что делать: зажмуриться или смотреть, как разгорается в непроницаемых очах всепоглощающий огонь страсти. 

— Теперь обёртка, — пообещал он, с силой раздвигая мои обласканные ноги. Его дыхание сбилось, на лбу заблестела испарина, и ладони поползли выше, попутно расстёгивая пуговицы на рубашке. Он облизывался, наблюдая, как из-под целомудренного покрова появлялось моё тело, скованное стыдом. Да, полтора года мы не блюли целибат, но наши игрища под одеялом сложно назвать распущенными. К тому же Северус берёг моё спокойствие: убавлял свет и не разглядывал меня, — и поэтому происходившее настойчиво напоминало какой-то разнузданный в своём бесстыдстве сон. Я всё-таки зажмурился, чувствуя, как заходится сердце и нестерпимо ноет член. 

Кажется, Северус никакими заморочками по поводу этого не страдал: разведя в стороны полы рубашки, он принялся за себя, но не так осторожно: одежда трещала по швам, штаны грозили расползтись под очередным рывком. Впрочем, Северус не замечал, что топтал собственную мантию, — так спешил разоблачиться. 

Первый наш поцелуй напоминал короткий, но кровопролитный бой: Северус не церемонился, демонстрируя обуявшую его жажду. Его руки, нежившие мою спину, сжали ягодицы и развели их в стороны. И — вполне естественно — нащупали основание пробки. 

— Дай посмотреть, — попросил он, скатываясь с меня. Я, одуревший от смеси стыда, волнения и возбуждения, перевернулся, краснея и дрожа, встал на колени и не удивился, когда ладонь Северуса прижалась к моим лопаткам, принуждая лечь грудью на диван. Я помнил, что ему нравилось видеть меня таким: покорным, доступным его взглядам и желаниям. И никак не ожидал, что он вопьётся пальцами в раздвинувшиеся ягодицы, разводя их ещё шире, а его язык очертит края пробки. Я вскрикнул, забился в его хватке и, прогибаясь ещё сильнее, кончил на тёмную обивку дивана. Кончил, хотя Северус обделил вниманием и пенис, и мошонку. 

Северус, казалось, даже не заметил моего конфуза. Он самозабвенно вылизывал кожу вокруг заполненного ануса, иногда что-то рыча. Его пальцы, точно клещи, вцепились в мышцы моих бёдер и причиняли боль. Впрочем, боли оказалось недостаточно, чтобы получивший своё член снова не начал наливаться кровью. Я шумно выдыхал в локоть, считая стоны чем-то постыдным, сугубо женским, извивался под особо чувствительными выпадами языка и боялся момента, когда Северус потеряет последние крохи контроля. 

В дверь заколотили. Северус оторвался от моего зада, вытер предплечьем блестящие от слюны губы, дотянулся до палочки и — что стало для меня сюрпризом — наложил Заглушающее на дубовую преграду. Поймав мой ошалевший взгляд, он усмехнулся, подтянул меня поближе и, укладывая животом на свои колени, прошептал: 

— Ваша отработка только началась, мистер Поттер-Снейп. 

Мистер Поттер-Снейп сжался: он уже ощущал пятой точкой приближающиеся приключения и боялся, что все описания нереального кайфа от анального секса сильно преувеличены. И никто не посмеет обвинить меня в трусости: иногда легче умереть и воскреснуть, чем показать себя плохим любовником. Где связь между плохим любовником и анальным сексом? Да, собственно, всё просто: я не представлял, как можно в постели (или куда занесёт желание) заниматься тем, что не нравится. Строить из себя жертвенного агнца на алтаре любви? Как-то не вязались у меня жертвенность и секс в один букет. 

Северус гладил меня, как большого книззла, начиная от холки и заканчивая маленьким отверстием, пока ещё запечатанным пробкой. 

— Ты уверен, что хочешь попробовать? Это не так приятно, как принято говорить. 

Сам того не осознавая, Северус озвучил мои страхи. Ответить ему, не выдав обуревающих меня сомнений, было непросто, поэтому я без слов выпятил задницу выше, надеясь, что он поймёт мой молчаливый посыл. Понял. Он столкнул одну мою ногу со своих колен, запечатлевая между лопатками влажный поцелуй, а его пальцы, подхватив основание пробки, нежно её поворачивали. Из-за этих манипуляций внизу запекло от желания, мой член окончательно окреп и теперь бесстыдно тыкался между его слегка раздвинутых бёдер. Северус засопел, движения пробки в заднице стали глубже, а её каплевидный кончик тёр стенки так сладко, что я не выдержал и, наплевав на предрассудки, что парни не стонут во время секса, выдал целую музыкальную фразу из сиплых вздохов, завываний и скулежа. Северус дышал как загнанный фестрал, разрабатывая масляно поблёскивающее отверстие. В тот самый миг, когда пробка с неприличным звуком покинула недра моего тела, напряжение в нём достигло сладкого пика, с которого я с криком настоящего футбольного фаната рухнул. Северус сгрузил меня на диван, двумя-тремя движениями довёл себя до разрядки, с каким-то собственническим удовольствием размазывая по мне семя. 

— Где мне искать смазку? — хрипло, словно только что он орал мартовским котом, спросил Северус. Я, едва разлепляя смыкающиеся веки, потянулся к угловой подушке и достал заветный пузырёк. Северус открыл его с интересом, с головой выдававшим в нём учителя, понюхал, капнул, растирая лубрикант между пальцами, и одобрительно покачал головой. Пробка, вытащенная из моей задницы едва ли с полминуты назад, была снова намазана и водворена на покинутое место в сопровождении моего оханья. Нет, больно не было, просто неожиданное возвращение. 

— Думаю, мы заработали с тобой крошечную передышку? — Северус порочно усмехнулся, подхватил меня на руки и с каким-то особенным пиететом понёс в спальню. После двух оргазмов подряд я не сопротивлялся. Да и пробка в анусе означала как минимум обещание продолжения. 

Не помню, донёс ли меня Северус до подушки. Кажется, я уснул ещё в процессе транспортировки, едва успев почувствовать себя обделённым или обманутым: моя «сладкая дырочка», названная так в руководстве по гей-сексу, осталась невостребованной.

*** 

За окном давно уже царила непроглядная темень, когда я проснулся. Северус лежал за спиной, в излюбленной им позе, положив мне на живот ладонь. Я осторожно приподнялся и оглянулся. С таким же успехом я мог бегать по кровати и распевать гимн «Холихедских гарпий» во весь голос: Северус, умаявшийся за последние месяцы, спал беспробудным сном. Впрочем, настолько ли беспробудным — ещё стоило выяснить. Я понемногу сполз ниже, вынырнул из-под его руки и предвкушающе улыбнулся. Я жаждал расширения сексуальных горизонтов. 

Северус лежал на боку. Понемногу стягивая с него одеяло, я обрадовался, что он не напялил свою обожаемую ночнушку или пижамные штаны, — с ними задуманное, конечно, получилось бы, но возиться пришлось бы дольше. 

Северус всхрапнул и перевернулся на спину, раскинув руки в стороны. Чёрные волосы на белой подушке выглядели как огромная клякса, а сам он словно был нарисован на обрывке пергамента: изображение человека, славящего новый зарождающийся день и вздымающего руки навстречу солнцу. 

«Надеюсь, кое-что ещё поднимется встречать дневное светило», — хихикнул я, устраиваясь у его паха. Несмотря на лето, в комнату всё равно заползала сырость, в особенно влажные вечера домовики разжигали камин, чтобы хоть немного высушить воздух и изгнать прохладу. Мне холод не казался помехой, от предвкушения я горел, во рту собралась слюна, будто мне предлагали невероятно вкусное лакомство на огромном, размером с кровать, блюде. Я наклонился и потёрся носом о паховую складку. 

Наверное, Северус принял душ после того, как я уснул, — запах мыла ещё чувствовался. Я лизнул кончик расслабленного пениса и взглянул на мужа. Северус спал. Немного осмелев, я приподнял член и всосал его, прижимая языком к нёбу. Северус задвигался, забормотал, — в просительных фразах, слов в которых я не мог разобрать, мне послышалось собственное имя. Неужели мой Северус — правильный, с крепкими убеждениями — желал от меня таких ласк? Я выпустил член изо рта, облизнулся и взялся за него с удвоенным пылом. 

Северус заскулил, его пенис налился, и вязкое предсемя капнуло на мой язык. Опыта у меня было мало: я несколько раз осмеливался его там лизать, но сосать, слушая невнятные возгласы, не приходилось. Не потому, что не хотел, — с Северусом как раз тянуло попробовать всё, но он отстранялся, вероятно, считая, что развращает собственного студента. Его ярко выражаемое удовольствие заставляло мой собственный член плакать вязкими слезами в ожидании разрядки. 

— Гарри! — предоргазменный крик Северуса напоминал рёв разгорячённого быка. И в горло ударила струя, вкус которой сложно назвать приятным. Но тому, кто пил Костерост, сперма не страшна. — Зачем? 

— Бужу, чтобы ты исполнил своё обещание.

Я покрутил перед ним заполненной задницей, стараясь не слишком демонстрировать возбуждённый пенис. 

— Маленькое ненасытное чудовище! В ближайшее время могу развлечь тебя беседой разве что, — усмехнулся Северус, хватая меня за руку и притягивая к себе на грудь. — Или попотчевать чаем. 

— Чай не помешал бы.

Во рту осталась неприятная горечь. Я надеялся, что он поднимется и даст мне заняться собственным мучительным возбуждением. Северус же хмыкнул, перевернул меня на спину, приподнял обеими руками бёдра и с чмоком, прозвучавшим в комнате чересчур громко, всосал мой не желающий опадать орган. Я содрогнулся, когда его горло сжало мой раздутый член, и прикусил кулак, чтобы снова не заорать от накатывающего волна за волной экстаза. Северус частенько баловал меня оральными ласками, но с пробкой в анусе всё ощущалось по-другому: полнее, порочнее и ярче. Он стиснул губы, глубоко заглатывая и проворачивая кусочек силикона внутри меня, и я сорвался, заорав так, что зазвенело в ушах. 

— Вот теперь чай в самый раз.

Северус облизнулся, подхватил штаны, попрыгал, упаковываясь в них, и пошёл давать распоряжение домовикам. А я, взмокший и расслабленный, остался лежать раненым бойцом на поле боя. Так меня не укатывали даже интенсивные тренировки перед квиддичными матчами. 

Зная Северуса, о чае в постель можно было и не мыслить. Кто угодно потерпит напитки в спальне, но не он. Я сполз с кровати, чувствуя не столько усталость, сколько опустошённость. Приятную опустошённость. Отзвуки недавнего оргазма ещё сковывали тело, отчего оно ощущалось тяжёлым и неуклюжим. Я натянул халат Северуса и потащился в гостиную. 

Северус ждал меня, набросив на плечи изрядно потоптанную мантию. Он сыто щурился, поглядывая на жарко полыхающий камин. Я залез на диван с ногами, полой прикрывая колени, и потянулся, чувствуя, как похрустывают позвонки и сладко потирает анус коварная пробка. 

— Ты же просил чай, а вместо этого пытаешься снова уложить меня в кровать.

Северус отпивал из чашки и смотрел на меня, словно на античную статую или картину эпохи Возрождения, — с нескрываемым интересом и боясь упустить даже мельчайший нюанс. Под Диагностическими Чарами Помфри я не чувствовал себя настолько доступным нескромному вниманию. 

— Просил, — согласился я, краснея. — Надеялся совместить и чай, и постель. 

Северус не ответил. Он поднялся со своего края дивана и принёс мне чашку. Пижамные штаны не скрывали его приподнявшего головку члена. Подрагивающими пальцами я взял предложенное, отпил, не заметив температуры напитка, потому что изнутри поднималась волна совсем иной жажды. В шерстяном халате стало жарко, я сбросил его с плеча, подставляясь под ледяное дыхание замковых сквозняков. 

— Жаль, что я не умею рисовать, — сказал Северус, наливая себе ещё. — Я бы не отходил от мольберта, но картины вешал исключительно в нашей спальне…

Я закашлялся, представив, во что бы она превратилась всего за два-три года. Скорее всего, мы бы забыли, какого цвета стены в ней. 

Северус залпом выпил оставшийся чай, поднялся и отобрал у меня чашку. Его чёрные в тусклом свете гостиной глаза горели не хуже углей камина. Он подхватил меня на руки и притиснул к себе, его шумное дыхание ласкало кожу, а губы то и дело касались то голого плеча, то доверчиво подставленной шеи. 

Смятая постель снова оказалась под моей спиной. Северус не церемонился: стащил халат, нетерпеливо дёргая узел пояса, и накрыл собой, терзая мои губы наполовину поцелуями, наполовину укусами. Его пальцы обвели основание пробки и потянули. Я затаил дыхание, в голове была единственная мысль: «Сейчас, сейчас всё и случится!» Северус со стоном приподнялся, скользнул вниз, и вместо его члена в зад я получил нечто неожиданное: Очищающее и влажный, подвижный язык. Я задохнулся от прошившего меня удовольствия, ища хоть какую-то опору, стиснул в пальцах простыню и заскулил от полноты ощущений. 

— Прости, больше не могу, — прошептал Северус. 

Я не успел и отреагировать, как вместо талантливого языка в залитую лубрикантом задницу протиснулось кое-что побольше. Мои мышцы словно окаменели. Я оказался не готов к подобным ощущениям: на входе жгло, внутри распирало, будто я собирался обделаться, как какой-то недоросль. 

— Не напрягайся, — Северус отвлекал меня от первого впечатления: посасывал мочку уха, водил кончиком носа по скуле, целовал уголок рта — всё то, от чего я всегда млел. Мало-помалу я оттаивал: хихикнул, когда его пальцы щекотно прошлись по моим рёбрам, покрутил заполненной пятой точкой, с восторгом понимая, что жжение стихает, а член Северуса приятно давит на стеночки прохода. 

— Двигайся! — Я пришпорил его пятками, но из-за позы ударил не по бокам, а по лопаткам. Он лизнул мои губы и стал раскачиваться. Неглубокие толчки отзывались внутри лёгким зудом, от которого хотелось тихонько подвывать. Что я и сделал. Ощущения менялись: от крайне неприятных, если не сказать мучительных, до дразнящих. 

— Сильнее, — завыл я, когда зудящее чувство в заднице начало отдавать в член щекочущими искорками удовольствия. Толчки стали глубже. 

— Да-да-да! — выкрикивал я как заведённый. Северус сопел и хрипел, но покорно убыстрялся. Я сжал его плечи, пальцы съезжали с вспотевшей кожи. 

— Ещё чуть-чуть… 

Грань, отделяющая меня от оргазма, была тонкой… Северус вздрогнул всем телом, налёг, вонзаясь особенно глубоко, и зарычал. 

— Нет! — Я забился под ним. Острое разочарование возникло вместо ожидаемого экстаза. 

— Ш-ш-ш, сейчас всё будет.

Северус скатился вниз, ввинчивая пальцы в приоткрытый анус, наверняка полный его спермы (к копчику что-то потекло, но я сомневаюсь, что кровь), и накрывая твёрдый, будто закаменевший пенис губами. Я закричал и выгнулся, насаженный на его руку, как марионетка в кукольном театре. Мышцы мелко подрагивали, от заветной точки внутри по телу расходился огонь. 

Я не знал, с чем сравнить это ощущение: мало вещей на свете вызывали во мне такую бурю — как удовольствия, так и эмоций. Лучше всего, наверное, с квиддичем, с финтом Вронского, но это лишь слабое подобие и напряжённого подъёма, и крутого пике, и полного опустошения, когда ноги коснулись земли.

Моей землёй после финта был Северус. Он лежал рядом, гладил мои мокрые волосы, невесомо целовал щеку, край губ или ямочку на подбородке и ждал, когда я перестану грезить наяву. Я повернулся набок, обнял его и приник щекой к груди, в которой заполошно билось сердце. Сон сморил меня на полумысли, потому что разговаривать не хотелось, но я успел заметить, что над Хогвартсом занимался рассвет. 

*** 

Разговор в гостиной, никем посторонним не слышанный и посему в хроники Поттер-Снейпов не включенный. Год спустя. 

— Гарри, позволь задать тебе один достаточно личный вопрос. Твоим кумиром в детстве был Локонс? 

— Ужас какой! С чего ты взял? Я терпеть не мог напыщенного и чванливого индюка…

— С ним понятно, но то, чем он занимался, тебе нравилось? 

— А чем он занимался? Дурил головы и задирал нос? Вопросики у тебя, Северус, в лучшем случае странные. 

— Тогда, возможно, миссис Уизли, в девичестве Грейнджер, заскучала в декрете? 

— Да, Гермиона заявила, что детей больше не хочет. От скуки с младенцем разговаривает. Она ему о политике Министерства, а он вернул ей на блузку всё молоко. Не сказать, что умом Хьюго пошёл в Рона. 

— И поэтому она решила написать книгу? 

— Откуда ты узнал? Это же тайна тайная! Гермиона меня прибьёт, если догадается, что ты в курсе её планов. Кстати, она хотела позвать тебя в соавторы. Или, скорее, в пристрастные критики. 

— Нет уж. Хватит ей и тебя! 

— Ты мне льстишь, Северус, учебник по Высшим зельям мне никогда не написать. 

— Высшие зелья? Я думал, половое воспитание для геев. 

Послышался захлёбывающийся звук. 

— Северус, у меня сейчас складывается впечатление, что ты за время моей сессии соскучился куда сильнее. Или я перестал тебя удовлетворять…

— Ладно, откроем карты. Я хотел посмотреть программу лечебных зелий и нашёл этот пергамент. 

— Это просто мысли на пергаменте. Ничего больше. 

— Да, но ты переписал начисто и даже вымарал некоторые ошибки. Разве так поступают для себя? 

— Северус, я клянусь тебе: ни Гермиона, ни кто-то другой этого не увидит! 

— Гарри, я хотел бы с тобой договориться об одном: если всё же тебе захочется писательских лавров, ты изменишь название школы и имена главных героев. При всей моей пёстрой биографии я не переживу славы героя-любовника. Обещаешь? 

В ответ прозвучали искренний смех и звук влажного поцелуя. 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
